Más Álla del Paraíso
by Kayazarami
Summary: Un encuentro. Sesshômaru busca algo, Inuyasha lo sabe perdido. Kagome había muerto.


--Cuentos del Dolor--

**--Más allá del Paraíso--**

Me detuve nada más apareciste ante mis ojos. No podía creerlo, aquello debía ser una ilusión, una retorcida jugada del destino que se empeñaba en torturarme. Pestañee un par de veces, pero nada, ahí continuaba esa cruel visión, para mi eterno sufrimiento.

Me detuve completamente. Mis manos dejaron de temblar y mis ojos de verte inútiles lagrimas que ya no sirven para nada. Por que es demasiado tarde para todo. Por que fui un necio y ahora debo pagar el precio de mi negligencia. ¿Cómo pude confiar en ti?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-te grito a todo pulmón, desahogando mi alma en pena- ¡¡Cómo te atreves a aparecer siquiera ante mí?!

No dices nada y tos ojos tampoco expresan nada en concreto. No estas arrepentido, no hay sentimiento alguno en tu mirada. Por Dios, ¿tan distintos somos tú y yo? ¿Tanta diferencia hay entre nosotros, hermano, que una sutil línea de sangre rompe todo posible parecido? ¿Cómo puede ser que ni tan solo agaches la cabeza con un mínimo de respeto por ella? ¿Cómo es posible que continúes igual que antes, si la has perdido para siempre?

Diablos, maldigo el momento en que te la entregué, en que la deje a tu cuidado seguro de que algo en ti despertaría teniéndola junto a tu fría presencia. Maldito sea el instante en que creí que seria lo mejor para ambos. Ella sentía algo especial por ti y yo la había echo sufrir demasiado. No podía protegerla, por que ya había hecho mi elección.

-¿Por qué?- susurras a la nada y tan solo gracias a la fuerte brisa que corre libre entre nosotros tus palabras llegan hasta mis orejas de perro. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te estas cuestionando, Sesshômaru?- ¿Por qué lloras, Inuyasha?

Esa pregunta. Esa asquerosa pregunta, que logra que por mis labios se crucé una sonrisa amarga y el llanto regrese a mis ojos dorados. Son hermosos, pero están tristes, no como los tuyos, que permanecen impasibles. Tal vez la razón es que en mi interior habitan los sentimientos por ella; el dolor, el amor, la felicidad... Todo concentrado en una poderosa angustia que me oprime hasta el alma. Y lloró, lloró una y mil veces, de una manera que jamás podría haber imaginado, ¿Quién me diría que yo, el orgulloso hanyou Inuyasha, mitad humano y mitad demonio, lloraría como un niño ante una perdida?

-Te la confié- escupo con odio- La deje en tus manos. ¡Y mira el resultado!

-Nunca te la pedí- murmuras, como si de un simple objeto se tratase, como si todo aquello fuera irrelevante - La conserve a mi lado mientras fue útil.

-¿Útil?- mi voz se endurece y a medida que hablo el dolor cede y deja paso a una furia irreprimible. Dioses, desearía matarte en este mismo instante por desgraciado- ¡¿Qué clase de utilidad le diste, desgraciado?!

-No seas ridículo, Inuyasha- respondes, con esa voz helada, enfrentando mi mirada acusadora, bastante molesto, como si por primera vez algo referente a este situación te repugnara- No era más que una mísera humana, jamás la habría tenido junto a mi del modo que estas pensando.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue útil a su manera- contestas de nuevo, y una idea extraña y temible se me cruza por la cabeza. Tal y como murió…- Ya sabes que hay cosas que tan solo una sacerdotisa puede hacer.

Ella… Frente a nosotros, en la última batalla. Esas imágenes que son como fragmentos de algo lejano y triste vuelven a mí con mayor intensidad que nunca. No es posible. Ni me atrevo a pensarlo. ¿Acaso tú…? ¿Acaso tú deseabas su muerte?

-Por tu expresión, lo acabas de comprender- anuncias, mientras una ligera y maliciosa sonrisa de hielo se forma en tus labios. Eres un demonio, hermano. Algún día juro que te arrancare esa miserable vida.

-La utilizaste-no puedo imaginar como soy capaz de hablar, cuando mi cuerpo y mi corazón acaban de quedarse fríos. Es culpa mía, de nuevo es culpa mía. Yo te la entregué y tú la indujiste a morir. ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que sufrir por mi culpa antes de dejarla descansar en paz? ¿Cuántas veces la he abandonado por Kikyô?- La utilizaste para acabar con Naraku y después… Dejaste que muriera.

Asientes, de nuevo nada altera tu imperturbable rostro. Deseo matarte. Esto tal vez no sea culpa tuya, puesto que yo la deje a tu cuidado y nada te obligaba a cuidarla, pero ya no puedo más, deseo acabar con esto de una vez. Lo haré.

Me abalanzo sobre ti y al parecer no esperas mi ataque, puesto y que no realizas ni un movimiento para esquivarlo. Antes de poder entender lo que he hecho, siento tu calida sangre en mis garras. Esa sangre que también corre por mis venas y tanto desprecias por estar mezclada con sangre humana.

Por todos los diablos, ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? Eres mi hermano.

Caes despacio sobre mí y yo apenas alcanzo a sostenerte. Te pego a mi pecho, mientras temblores te recorren y escupes un poco de sangre. Tus ojos no se han teñido de escarlata, ni has tratado de defenderte. Sesshômaru, ¿que has dejado que hiciera?

Me quedo estático, mirándote sin verte, ante lo que tú no dices nada y una sonrisa sincera y tranquila endulza tus facciones. No logro comprenderlo. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Tus ojos dorados van perdiendo su brillo, pero aún y así tu mente debe de estar serena, por que comienzas a hablar.

-Era muy dulce- susurras, apenas sin voz. Ya no nos queda nada, ¿verdad? Tan solo la muerte- Al principio tan solo desee utilizarla, pero…

No logras terminar la frase. Un sonido seco escapa por tus labios y tu corazón deja de latir. Pero yo no sufro. Mis ojos han perdido toda tristeza y el dolor se ha esfumado de mi pecho. Si que somos diferentes, tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo, siempre lo has sido. Por eso has ido tras ella, no como yo.

Hermano mío, ¿la amabas?

¿Tanto como para haberme hecho arrebatarte la vida para regresar a su lado?

-Sesshômaru…- murmuro, rezando en silencio para que estés donde estés, mis palabras te alcancen- Cuida de ella como yo nunca supe hacerlo.

Sonrió y te dejo en el suelo. Enterrarte sería inútil, antes de que anochezca, tu cuerpo se desintegrara. Es la ley de la vida. La ley de los demonios. Nuestra ley.

Ahora puedo continuar mi vida en paz, por que sé que ni tú ni ella volveréis a estar solo nunca jamás. Os tenéis el uno al otro. Allá donde moréis de ahora en adelante, sed felices, os lo ruego.

_Sola de nuevo. _

_Pensaba, mientras vivía, que la muerte me libraría de todo el dolor, que una vez aquí no habría nada, tan solo felicidad eterna. Creía con toda mi alma que mi corazón destrozado sería reparado por algún ángel misericordioso._

_Pero nada de eso ha ocurrido._

_La percepción de la realidad desde donde estoy es imposible. Es un mundo blanquecido y brillante en donde reina la paz. No hay nadie junto a mí, pero eso no me sorprende. Por que he sido la primera en morir._

_Debería decir que estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, pero no es así. A pesar de todo y de no haber tenido realmente a nadie en vida con quien compartirla, a nadie que me haya amado, no soporto este silencio tan espantoso_

_Tal vez de haber tenido más tiempo, me habrías acabado amando. Tal vez. ¿Te habrá apenado mi muerte? Ni tan solo pude verte por última vez. Desde el comienzo hasta el final de la batalla luche en solitario. Estabas demasiado ocupado peleando con Naraku para preocuparte por mí._

_Lo lamento, después de todas nuestras conversaciones en las noches, de miles de detalles insignificantes que me hicieron amar de nuevo y olvidar a Inuyasha, de tus besos fríos que se convirtieron en una adicción para mis labios…Después de haberme enamorado de nuevo, te abandone._

_¿O me abandonaste tú a mí?_

_Jamás escuche una sola palabra tierna de tus labios. Me guiaba por tus acciones o por tus ojos dorados, que eran la puerta de entrada a las tinieblas de tu corazón. Ellos me dijeron que te habían herido y también que eras capaz de amar. Me animaron a seguir adelante cuando creía que ya no había esperanzas y me dieron calor cuando tus palabras eran frías._

_Te amo. Te adoro. Deseo volver a verte._

_El dolor se ha instalado tan dentro de mi que será imposible deshacerme de el hasta el día en que nos reencontremos. Por que nos reencontraremos, ¿no es así? Volveré a verte, por que sin ti estoy perdida en este lugar. Me da igual si eres ángel o demonio, te quiero._

"_Kagome"_

_El ligero susurro de tu voz alcanza mi mente y me doy la vuelta a toda prisa, arrastrando el blanco vestido, que es la única prenda sobre mi cuerpo etéreo y delicado. Floto en la nada y ante mi se extiende la visión más hermosa que nunca creí llegar a ver._

"_¿Sesshômaru?"_

_Pregunto a la nada y la nada se arremolina a mi alrededor y cambia, transformando todo y todas las cosas en un bello paraíso._

_¿Es real? ¿Estas aquí de verdad?_

_Te acercas, no muy rápido, pero puedo notar que deseas alcanzarme cuanto antes. Yo también voy hacia delante, a tu encuentro. Ya casi estoy ahí._

_Te alcanzó y me rodeas con tus brazos, apretándome con fuerza y desesperación. Sesshômaru, estas aquí. Has venido junto a mí. Has quebrado mi soledad. _

"_Te amo"_

_Mis ojos se cubren de lagrimas y alzo la cabeza para chocar con los tuyos. Es cierto, puedo leer la verdad entre los matices dorados. Soy feliz. No siquiera en sueños podría haber imaginado una felicidad así._

_Posas tu mano en mi rostro y lo acercas al tuyo, uniendo nuestros labios en una suave y delicada caricia, que solo se rompe cuando yo, entre susurros, alcanzo a murmurar:_

"_Yo también te amo, Sesshômaru"_

FIN


End file.
